


busy schedules

by planetundersiege



Series: Ruthari Week 2020 (July Edition) [3]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Free Time, M/M, Pre-Canon, Ruthari Week 2020, Wordcount: 100-500, Xadia, prompt, ruthari, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ruthari Week 2020 (July Edition): Day 3: Free timeNeither Ruunan or Ethari had much free time.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Ruthari Week 2020 (July Edition) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819138
Kudos: 16





	busy schedules

Neither Ruunan or Ethari had much free time.

Ethari being the blacksmith of Silvergrove spent all of his day in his forge, making everything from more weapons to both the inhabitants of the villages, but also to people in other moonshadow villages, and from time to time he even shipped off large quantities to Lux Aurea that they had ordered to have their soldiers better equipped for dealing with the humans.

And when he weren’t making swords, spears, daggers, bows and arrows, he made shields of several sizes, shapes and purposes, and when he didn’t do that, he forged magical items or decorative jewelry, the most common being the wedding horn cuffs.

So, his schedule was always full and he rarely had any time to relax and just enjoy a full day off work, and Runaan’s schedule weren’t much better. When he wasn’t away on assassin missions he and his team spent the entire day either sparring each other, trying new fighting techniques, or training their stealth in the woods. Every day when he came home, Ethari could see that Runaan was tired and his muscles would be sore the following day.

To simplify, the married couple had a really busy schedule were they rarely had time to act like a regular couple and do things that most couples in the village did.

So, when the day came where Runaan had no training with his group, and Ethari didn’t have any work to be done in the forge, both practically shouted of joy. Days off were hard to come by, especially days when they were  _ both _ off the job. So, of course they wanted to spend the day together and making the best of it, doing as much as they could.

“So Runaan,” Ethari began saying in a teasing voice and he gave his husband a hug. “What do you want to do first? We talked about visiting the lake and fishing, and also take our mounts out for a little getaway.”

“How about we take our mounts to the lake? That way we can have time for both.”

“That sounds perfect, my dearest.”


End file.
